What Happens In Vegas
by Troian-Bells
Summary: One Place. One Guy. One Girl. A Lot of Memories. Spoby! Contains Haleb, Ezria and Nalison?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Hanna wandered into her apartment and had guilt written all over her face. Before she could even open her mouth, Spencer sighed. "What have you done?"

"Why must you always assume I've done something?" She asked, and Spencer gave her a look. "Okay, but it's not even that bad. I met this guy…"

Spencer rolled her eyes, "Here we go."

"Shut up." Hanna scolded. "Anyway, I met this guy at the coffee shop down the street. We got talking for a few hours; he even gave me his number!" She grinned. "Okay, well long story short, he told me he was going to Vegas, so I told him I was too."

Spencer leaned back on the couch, "But we're not going to Vegas."

"We are now." Hanna said sheepishly, and held up four tickets.

Spencer's jaw dropped, "No, you didn't. Please tell me you didn't."

"But, I did." Hanna squeaked.

Spencer face palmed. "I am _not _going to Vegas."

Hanna sat beside her best friend, "Please, Spence. I really like this guy, and I think we have lots of potential."

"Hanna, you say that about every guy you meet." Spencer replied, and then sighed. "Okay, fine. I don't think Alison and Aria will agree though."

Alison stormed into the apartment, a frown on her face. She flopped down next to her friends and sighed.

"What's wrong with you, face ache?" Spencer asked with a small smile.

"James dumped me, _again_." Alison sighed, leaning her head on the back of the couch. "I am so done with him!"

Hanna smiled, "I have the perfect thing to cheer you up!"

Spencer rolled her eyes, "We're going to Vegas."

"Wait, what?" Alison asked. "Why are we going to Vegas?"

"Hanna met some guy; he told her he was going to Vegas so she told him she was too." Spencer said, shortening Hanna's story and Alison rolled her eyes. "She's dragging us with her."

"You guys will have fun, I promise." Hanna said. Spencer looked the least convinced, and Alison was all up for it after her break up with James.

The next day and all four girls were packing, and showering, getting ready for their trip ahead. All of them were pretty excited even though three had been hesitant whether or not to go. Hanna had booked the tickets for that day since Caleb was going tomorrow. She wanted to be there before him.

Somehow they all finished packing rather quickly; Hanna was taking most of her wardrobe so that was most likely why. They headed off to the airport and arrived two hours before their flight, so they decided to take a look around the airport.

Spencer was bored out of her mind and was almost falling asleep in her chair until the overhead speakers told her that their plane was waiting, she jumped to her feet and grinned. "Finally."

Spencer was sat with Alison and Hanna was sat with Aria. The flight was six hours, so the girls were talking and sleeping for most of the flight. It had been a long night so once the girls arrived at the hotel they went to their rooms and almost instantly fell asleep. They had two separate rooms but they were right next door to each other. Spencer was sharing with Alison, and Hanna was sharing with Aria.

~Next Day~  
The girls slept through breakfast and dinner, they were that tired. Spencer was rudely awakened by a loud banging on the door. She groaned and got up to answer it.

"What?!" Spencer snapped when she seen Hanna stood at the door.

Hanna pouted, "Someone's grouchy today. It's like four, Spence. You have to wake up sometime."

"I don't wanna." Spencer whined, walking back to the bed and sitting down. "God, why am I so tired?!"

Hanna shrugged, "Beats me. It's our first night out tonight, so you better get perked up!"

"Hanna, we have hours before we have to get ready yet." Spencer replied, and Hanna firmly shook her head.

"We're meeting Caleb at six for dinner, and then we're going out." Hanna explained.

"We're meeting him? Wouldn't you rather meet him on your own?" Spencer asked.

Hanna shook her head once more, "His friends will be there. If you're my friend, you won't let me go alone."

Spencer smirked, "Okay. I suppose we better wake Alison up then." She said, motioning Hanna to jump on the bed with her. The two girls began jumping on the bed and screaming _wake up_. Alison's eyes opened wide and she rolled of the bed and landed with a loud _thump_.

"What the hell?!" Alison yelled, sitting up.

Spencer jumped down on the floor, followed by Hanna, "It's four o'clock. We have to be ready to meet lover boy at six."

Hanna rolled her eyes, "Barely. I've only met him once."

"Whatever." Spencer replied. "I'm going to shower." Spencer ran into the bathroom, and began preparing.

It was 5.30 and the girls were putting finishing touches to their outfits. Spencer was wearing a bright red tube dress that reach just above her mid-thigh, with silver heels. Her hair was curled like usual, and cascaded down her back. Alison wore a pink skater dress that reached mid-thigh and black peep-toe heels. Her hair was curled and tied up with a large curly tendril coating the side of her face. Hanna was wearing a simple sky-blue dress that reached mid-thigh with white peep-toe heels. Her hair was curled and tied in a half-up, half-down style. Aria was wearing a black peplum dress that reached just above mid-thigh, with a pair of daring bright red heels. Her hair was slightly wavy.

"Are we ready?" Hanna smiled, looking rather nervous.

The girls nodded and Spencer cocked her head to one side, "Don't be nervous, Han. I'm sure everything will go smoothly."

Hanna nodded and took a deep breath. Spencer linked with Alison and the four of them headed towards the restaurant where they were meeting Caleb. Once they arrived, they paused by the door and watched Hanna look for him, they knew she'd spotted him when her face lit up in a grin and her eyes were shining. The girls weren't sure which one was Caleb until he looked at Hanna, and his face lit up too. He stood up to greet her.

"Hanna, you made it." He smiled.

She smiled back and bit her lip, "Hey, Caleb." Spencer and Alison coughed to tell her to introduce them. "Oh, these are my friends."

Caleb looked at her friends, "Okay, let me guess. Aria." He smiled, shaking hands with her. He looked at Spencer and Ali who were still linking, "And you two must be the lesbians? Emily, I think one of you are?"

Spencer and Alison looked at him with wide eyes while Aria cracked up and Hanna covered her mouth to keep from cracking like Aria. Spencer stared at him for a moment, "No, no. We're not lesbians, we're just friends."

Caleb's mouthed formed an 'o', "I am so sorry. I just thought…" He gestured to their linked arms.

"What, friends can't link arms now?" Spencer narrowed her eyes.

Caleb widened his eyes, "No. I mean yes, I mean…"

"Okay, okay. Spencer stop it!" Hanna scolded. "Sorry Caleb, that's Spencer. She can be a little intimidating."

Caleb averted his eyes to meet Hanna's, and he still looked kind of traumatized by his encounter with Spencer. "A little?"

"Alison is the other blonde. She's not as intimidating as Spencer… _not much._" Hanna smiled.

"Thanks for the warning." He replied, sarcastically then smiled. "Come meet my friends."

Caleb led them to the table where three other guys were sitting. Two of them had dark brown hair, one was slightly taller. The third guy had shaggy mousy-brown hair. "Guys, this is Hanna, Aria, Alison and Spencer. Girls, this is Ezra, Toby and Noel."

Caleb slid in a seat and Hanna sat beside him, then Aria sat next to Hanna, then Alison next to Aria. That left Spencer sat between Alison and Toby. "So, tell us about yourself, Caleb." Aria said.

"Okay, well I live in New York, and I work as an IT technician." He replied.

Spencer eyed him, "So you're good with computers?"

"Obviously." Alison said while Spencer gave her a look. Alison ignored the look and glanced at Noel, "Noel, is it?" She smiled, and he nodded. "What do you do for a living?"

"Nothing interesting. I work in a big office for a big magazine." He replied. "It's kind of boring really. What about you?"

Alison looked rather surprised, "I co-own a bar with my friend, Emily."

"As interesting as this conversation is, I'm going to get a drink." Spencer smiled, standing up. "Does anyone want anything?"

Everyone started shouting orders at her and she looked taken back. Toby chuckled and stood up, "I'll help you." The two headed to the bar and Toby ordered the drinks while Spencer looked at him in bewilderment.

"How do you remember all that?" She asked, and he smirked.

"It's a sixth sense." He whispered.

Spencer rolled her eyes, "Sure it is."

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"Oh, I'll just have lemonade." Spencer told the barmaid.

Toby rose his eyebrow, "You do know where we are, right?"

"Obviously." She scoffed. "I don't usually drink."

"Hmm, I'm sure." He replied. "I'm sure you'd look really good with your hair down."

Spencer furrowed her eyebrows together and pulled her hair round to the front, "My hair is down."

The barmaid came back over and Toby picked up Spencer's lemonade, and handed it back to her. He told her to add some alcohol to it before Spencer could stop him.

Spencer shook her head, "You did not just do that."

"Oh, I think I did. Have some fun. You're in Vegas." He smirked.

Spencer rolled her eyes, "One drink."

Only 'one drink' turned into more than that. It turned into a _lot _of drinks, and a _lot _of memories. It was such a pity that Spencer couldn't remember much of them.


	2. AN (sorry not a new chapter!)

**Hi there! Just a quick authors note to say that I don't know when I'll be able to next update my stories, and I'm so so sorry. My internet is getting cut off by the end of the day, and I'm looking into getting another one but I don't know when that will be. I might be able to update on the 12****th**** August, but I'm not sure yet.**

I am really sorry, just bear with me and I'll update ASAP. I'll try not to keep you waiting ages and ages before I next update. But believe me, it's killing me too. I can't even watch tonight's or next week's Pretty Little Liars. And god knows, I won't be able to watch the rest of them either. But, if anyone wants to put them on YouTube for a day for me so that I can watch them, I'll be highly grateful. I might even write up the next chapter on my phone and send it through Twitter PM's or Kik. If you can do this for me, then leave me a review, PM or talk to me on Twitter!

Thank you for being so patient. Kisses and Hugs,

Cordelia xoxo


End file.
